Medical instrument handles utilize adapters to securely connect a variety of different instruments during surgical procedures. Most handles use adapters with locking and release mechanisms having intricate designs and multiple moving components. To prevent the locking and release mechanisms from damage and from exposure to bodily fluids and other debris, locking and release mechanisms are made interior to the handle.
Most internal release mechanisms use an external collar which is pushed inward towards the handle to release the shaft of an instrument. One limitation of these internal release mechanisms, however, is the stability of the external collar. When an external collar is bumped at a certain position with enough force, instruments are inadvertently released from the handle. A positive locking device would not cause an instrument to accidently release from the handle because of bumping or other vibrations.
Internal adapters known in the art also contain many components and moving parts which need to be manufactured separately and assembled. Additional parts mean additional manufacturing time and cost, as well as additional opportunities for parts to break and wear.
It is desirable to develop an internal release mechanism that does not use a pushing release.
It is desirable to develop an internal release mechanism that requires little physical effort to lock and release, yet provides a stable and secure connection between an instrument and the handle.
It is desirable to develop an internal release mechanism that uses positive, impact-proof locking.